A sanitary tampon includes an absorber capable of absorbing body fluids and a covering member covering the absorber, and is inserted into the vagina of a user to absorb body fluids such as menstrual blood.
As such a sanitary tampon, a sanitary tampon including an absorber layer having an absorbent fiber covered with a hydrophobic liquid-permeable layer to form an absorber is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).